


Matters of Toast

by Ladycaitwolf



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycaitwolf/pseuds/Ladycaitwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in their cabin after Sam brought back food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic so it is not great. Also I am new to Ao3 and have not quite figured every thing out yet. I don't think there are any triggers. Please tell me if there are and I will adjust the warnings appropriately.

Felix was used to hunger. He generally avoided dinners at home they were just filled with accusing stares and he never felt hungry when he was in the recipient of them. But being stuck in the forest made him realise how much he liked food, not as much as Sam but he liked to know that if he felt like braving the stares, or was hungry enough, he could get something to eat. So when Sam brought in bread and jam he could have kissed him. He didn't thought, no matter how much he wanted to. 

They made and ate toast as the night sky got darker. It was great. As the night wore on it turned in to whoever could grab a slice of bread got it and whoever didn't get one missed out. Felix was half way through one slice when the race started so naturally he didn't get one. He finished his slice and carried on watching as the others toasted their slices over the gas stove. 

He felt his stomach growl, still hungry. His stomach would just have to wait he told himself. He brought his knees up to his chest trying to stop the growling. The others flopped down beside him and the smell of the toast filled his nostrils once more causing him to pull his knees closer to his chest when he looked up he saw Sam staring at him funny. 

"What?" He asked thoroughly confused by the look. 

"Here" Sam replied passing Felix the toast from his hand, "You're starving." 

Andy and Jake watched as from the other side of the circle as Sam tried to force Felix to accept the toast even going so far as to shoving it straight into Felix's mouth as he was in mid argument. The moan Felix let out as the taste flooded his mouth made them all laugh. 

Later when Andy and Jake were asleep and Felix and Sam were still talking he had his chance,

"Why did you do that, I mean I know you love food so why'd ya give it to me?" 

"You were still starving but you'd never say that, you'd rather go hungry than see one of us have not enough." Felix mouth gapped open in disbelief 

“You make it sound like I’m a good person” he said the last few words said with a scoff. 

“You are…mostly you really can be annoying at times” Felix gave a half-hearted smile at this as Sam continued “and I think I owed you one I know I haven’t always been very kind to you”

“Not always” Felix agreed

"Besides you always were too skinny." Sam lent his head against Felix's shoulder as Felix stared at him. 

"Thank You Sam" he mumbled as he kissed the top of his head.  
"Woah woah woah what are you doing?" Felix started to apologise when Sam pulled Felix's head down by his neck. "Least you can do is give me a proper kiss right." Felix grinned as he kissed Sam. 

Finally overcome by exhaustion they headed to what they called bed Sam unzipped both sleeping bags and joined them into a two person bag. As they crawled in Sam slung his arm over Felix's waist pulling him closer. Felix couldn't help but smile as he felt Sam's warm soft, warm body next to his cold, angular one. All in all it wasn't too bad.


End file.
